Avoidable Harm
"Avoidable Harm" is the 972nd episode of Casualty and the 11th episode of the 30th series. It was preceded by "Best Served Cold" and followed by "Strangers". This episode marked the final appearance of Alicia Munroe, played by Chelsea Halfpenny, after only eight appearances although she later returned in 2016. It was directed by Jo Johnson and written by Matthew Barry. Although the episode was Charlie centric, the events primarily revolved around Alicia and her departure. Synopsis Leo is brought in after he falls over onto the pavement. But being in remission with cancer his mother is worried about him. He had two clots in his fingers and the nails and Alicia sends him for x-rays just to be on the safe side. The x-ray comes back clear and Alicia relieves the clots before taking his little brother to the vending machine to get him out of there way, but as Louise distracts her Josh goes missing. Leo complains of stomach pain and with Alicia looking for Josh Lily has to take over. Leo begins to get worse and after lily discovers he actually fell from a tree she starts to become a lot more serious and she orders a fast scan. It shows that Leo is probably bleeding internally and so Lily sends him up to theatre. Lofty manages to find Josh and after a heart to heart he is taken back to his family. As Alicia goes looking for Josh at the ambulance station she is almost run over by a woman named Sarah. Her and her tutor get out of the car but her father is after the boy. As the father gets Violent Iain manages to pin him up against a car but Alicia has to move the boy as quickly as possible and the safest place is the back of a van. However with a large wound on his arm it isn't long before Alicia had to improvise and puts the patients belt around his arm to stop the blood. She then has to preform a chest drain with what looks like a paper-clip and pen. As the man tries to drive away he goes forwards instead of back and ends up hitting his daughter (Sarah). Rita takes over in the van and Alicia has to help Iain with Sarah. They are both taken into resus and Connie and Jacob start working on Sarah and Zoe and Louise work on the boy. Sarah is taken for a scan but back down in resus her bp is faint and she loses output. Jacob, Connie and Robyn try to bring her back but when efforts fail, Jacob has to tell the father his daughter is dead. Zoe and Louise manage to stabilise the boy and it seems like he is going to be ok. After the medical procedure in the back of the van Connie tells Alicia to go and get cleaned up but as she sits in the bottom of the shower with the water hitting her it all seems to be too much for her to take in. Alicia waits in resus for the girl to return from a scan but when Lily barges in not knowing what Alicia has done she has a go at her as she believes the damage to Leo is her fault. Connie tells them both to wait for her In her office. When Connie joins them she doesn't see why Alicia went to the vending machine in the first place and tells them that she is going to launch an investigation into what happened today. As Connie also tells Alicia to forget about doing her exam early it seems like Alicia's world comes crashing down. Alicia then send an email to Connie that consist of her resignation as she says 'I was bullied out of a job I love' Jacob is off his game as he receives an envelope presumably with the name of the officer who shot him inside. Connie catches him with the envelope and when he tells her what is inside she doesn’t want him to open it but it's not until he sees the father been taken away by the police that he realises that's not what he wants and bins the envelope.